Destiny rewritten
by CrazyLikeaFox
Summary: First season AU. Luna has found the first of Silver Millennium's lost warriors, but is Tuxedo Mask up to the challenge? Who is this mysterious senshi that always saves the day? What would happen if Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's roles were reversed? UM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I should be writing another chapter of 'Power of the Moon' but this was stuck in my head and had to be written down. Hope people enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Prologue: Tuxedo Mask revealed

Chiba Mamoru was your ordinary university student. He studied hard so that he could become a doctor. He didn't have time for anything except school and had only one best friend, or friend at all Furuhta Motoki.

They had known each other since high school, though it was a wonder that they were friends at all. Mamoru was the loner type who kept to himself, while Motoki enjoyed his work at the Crown arcade and café and getting to meet lots of people.

Mamoru was perfectly content with his life that is until the day a certain feline dropped into his life and changed it forever.

Mamoru was walking to university and he was running late. His car was in the shop and for some reason he couldn't find his motorcycle helmet anywhere. To top it off he hadn't really slept as he kept being woken up from a strange dream about a woman begging for his help. Problem was that Mamoru couldn't understand what she was saying.

He had this dream on and off since he was involved in a car accident that had claimed the lives of his parents as well as his memories. For some reason he could never shake it though lately the woman had been growing more urgent.

Mamoru picked up the pace, he had never been late in his life and he didn't want to start now. He came across a group of kids that were too busy to notice that an adult had joined their group.

"Come on let's try to experiment on it," a kid grinned as Mamoru saw that they had been surrounding a defenceless cat.

"Hey back off," Mamoru gave the kids his best adult glare.

The kids ran off quite fast, obviously scared of Mamoru.

Mamoru bent over the cat and saw the bandaids on its forehead. For some reason he was compelled to peel them off. Underneath was a golden crescent moon that shone briefly causing Mamoru to blink in disbelief.

"I need to get more sleep," Mamoru shook his head as he quickly continued on his way.

He was too far down the street to hear the feline say, "there's something different about that man."

Mamoru had a long day and decided to make his way to the Crown to get a much needed caffeine boost. He was walking down the street when he was hit by a paper ball. He looked up and saw a blonde girl wailing about her marks to another girl with wavy auburn hair. Figuring that the test was the blonde's he walked up to her, unwrapping the test.

"A thirty that's pretty bad tell me are you lazy or just stupid?" Mamoru smirked.

"What would you know you jerk," Usagi yelled as she grabbed the test from the stranger's hand.

"I'd try studying if I were you Odango atama," Mamoru called.

Usagi turned around, her cerulean blue eyes flashing with anger. She looked as though she wanted to pummel Mamoru but though better of it. She grabbed Naru's hand and stormed off, though not before Mamoru heard Naru say, "He is cute Usagi," and Usagi's answering snort of disbelief at her friend.

Mamoru shook his head and continued on his way. There was something about that girl that was familiar to him. Maybe he had seen her at the Crown.

"Mamoru nice of you to drop in," Motoki grinned at his best friend.

"I would have been quicker if it wasn't for this ditz who threw her test paper in my face," Mamoru said as he took the coffee Motoki had offered him.

"I'm not a ditz," cam a shriek from behind him.

"Hey Usagi," Motoki greeted one of his favourite customers as Mamoru winced.

"Whatever you say odango atama," Mamoru shook his head.

"Stop calling me that my name is Usagi," Usagi yelled.

"I see you two have met," Motoki said as he prepared Usagi's usual sundae.

"Unfortunately," Mamoru muttered under his breath.

Usagi decidedly ignored him and paid for her sundae, while graciously thanking Motoki. She and Naru left to go and play the video games, though not before Usagi gave Mamoru a glare that Motoki hadn't thought she was capable of.

"Mamoru you just met the girl and she already hates you," Motoki sighed.

"I have that affect when I want to," Mamoru took another sip of his coffee.

"Usagi is one of the kindest people I know, I'm amazed that you got her to hate you with one meeting," Motoki said.

Mamoru shrugged, "I've got to go I'll see you tomorrow."

Motoki waved as Mamoru left the Crown. He managed to get to the book store and collect the text books he had been waiting on when he realised how late it was. He walked down the street when he saw something unusual in Osaka Jewels.

A headache started to form within him as he collapsed onto the deserted pathway.

"Its alright don't fight what is happening," came a voice.

Mamoru looked around but all he saw was a cat, the same one he had rescued earlier that day.

"That's right," the cat spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mamoru shook his head.

Pain shot though him and for some reason he took the talking cat's advice and relaxed. Something came over him and a few moments later he was standing upright in a tuxedo with a cape and eye mask.

"What is this?" he looked really confused.

"You have to go the Negaverse has sent a youma in that jewellery store," the cat said.

"Right well maybe we should have a little chat first. Wait what am I saying I'm talking to a cat and worse still it's answering me," Mamoru said.

"There's no time to debate your sanity just go!" the cat yelled at him.

Mamoru ran into the jewellery shop, surprised at his somehow increased speed. He spotted the youma almost instantly draining the life out of the young girl that he had seen with Usagi earlier that day.

"Hey leave her alone," Mamoru said, the words just flowing naturally from his mouth.

The youma threw the girl aside and turned its sights to Mamoru.

'Okay this wasn't the wisest idea,' Mamoru thought as the youma came crashing down onto him.

He could feel his energy somehow being drained as well as the glass shards poking into his back. Mamoru was somehow able to bend his leg enough to kick the youma off him and into an unbroken display cabinet.

'What the hell do I do now?' Mamoru thought as the youma slowly made its way up

He managed to dodge its attacks though his reflexes were slower than before due to the cuts he had sustained in his back. The youma threw itself at him and Mamoru was able to throw it against another wall, using the youma's own momentum.

A razor sharp rose appeared in his hand and Mamoru instinctively threw it into the youma's heart where it imbedded itself. It bled out a tar like substance before it disintegrated into dust, releasing all the energy it had stored.

Mamoru looked at the rose that had floated to the floor.

'Roses? You've got to be kidding me, how cheesy is that,' Mamoru internally groaned.

One minute he had been an ordinary guy and the next he was turned into some teenage girl's version of the ultimate hero.

"What the hell have you done?" a man spoke as he came out from the shadows.

"I would say destroyed the energy sucking youma but something tells me that is not the answer you want," Mamoru smirked slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" the man yelled.

"Tuxedo Mask," Mamoru said without thinking.

"I am Jadeite, the first Shitenou of the Negaverse and you're going to regret this," Jadeite almost growled.

"Firstly I didn't ask for your name and secondly I never regret anything," Tuxedo Mask replied.

"I'll make sure that you regret it," Jadeite said angrily as he gathered an energy ball in his hand.

'This does not look good,' Tuxedo Mask thought.

A rose appeared in his hand but Tuxedo Mask shook his head in disgust. There was no way a little flower could hold up to a massive energy blast. Just before Jadeite launched his attack it dissipated, destroyed by a disc of light.

"Who's there?" Jadeite said looking around.

Tuxedo Mask was also very curious as he looked around. The disc returned to a large window near the back of the store were a silhouette of a woman wear a sailor suit caught it. There was no time to study her as she quickly disappeared out of sight.

"I'll be back," Jadeite yelled as he too disappeared.

Tuxedo Mask almost snorted at the tacky parting line. He looked around and saw the girl waking up.

"Who are you?" Naru asked.

"Tuxedo Mask and don't worry the person whoever did this is gone now," Tuxedo Mask said before he left, leaping onto the top of one of the surrounding buildings. He was met there by the talking cat.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?" Tuxedo Mask almost demanded.

"I've done nothing except help bring out what was already inside you," the cat answered.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Luna and I was an advisor to Queen Selenity, ruler of Silver Millennium," Luna answered.

"What?" Tuxedo Mask looked even more confused.

"Perhaps we can go somewhere more private?" Luna suggested.

Tuxedo Mask nodded as he scooped Luna up and made his way to his apartment. Luckily he left his balcony door unlocked and was able to get inside. Once inside he relaxed and his transformation dissolved.

"That's how it works," Mamoru said as he slumped onto his couch.

Luna sat next to him and began her story.

"A millennium ago there was life on all of the planets. All but Earth were joined together in an alliance called Silver Millennium and it was ruled over by the monarch of the Moon Queen Selenity. She had a daughter named Princess Serenity who was protected by the Sailor Senshi, princesses of their own respective planets. Princess Serenity fell in love with Earth's Prince but their love was forbidden. The Terrans feared the people of Silver Millennium and were easily influenced by the Negaverse. They attack and destroyed the Alliance. With the last of her power Queen Selenity sent her daughter and her court to the future on Earth. It seems that the Negaverse has awoken and your powers along with it."

"So I'm some kind of warrior from this Silver Millennium?" Mamoru asked.

"It would appear so though my memories are very hazy," Luna responded.

"That girl who stopped Jadeite, is she one of the senshi?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't know though by what I've seen of her I would say she is," Luna said.

"This is way too much. I'm going to bandage my injuries then I'm going to have a nice long sleep and hope that this was all a dream," Mamoru sighed as he went into the bathroom.

He bandaged up the cuts that he had sustained and hoped that the bruises would heal themselves. He soon collapsed into bed and fell asleep with Luna sleeping at the end.

Little did Mamoru know that a few blocks away a golden haired senshi had just re-entered her bedroom through her window, slipped into bed and released her transformation. She opened her eyes briefly, wondering why she had woken up but just rolled over and fell asleep.

**A/N: **Hope everyone enjoyed and will leave feedback. I'm thinking about writing the next chapter in Usagi/Sailor Moon's point of view; let me know what you think. Also I'll need a beta for this story if anyone's interested.

CrazyLikeaFox


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First I want to thank by fantastic beta Cherazor for an outstanding job and an awesome first review! Also I want to thank X00001, ffgirlmoonie, Moonlight Pheonix, Comet Moon, mystic soilder, Tenshi-Chikyuu and Paula jr for reviewing the first chapter. Here's chapter two in Usagi's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter two: Mysteries of Sailor Moon

Usagi's day started as it usually did. She woke up to her radio playing the latest number one song and proceeded to stay in bed as long as her mother would allow her. Once she actually got up and looked at the time she screamed and raced downstairs to grab her lunch and hurry out the door with a piece of toast.

Fortunately Usagi made it to school just as the last bell rang, her best friend Naru grinning at her timing.

"So, what have I missed?" Usagi asked as she took a seat next to Naru.

"Nothing really. Haruna-sensei told us that our test grades will be posted by lunch," Naru responded.

Usagi just groaned in despair. After all she was pretty sure she knew how badly she had done. It wasn't like she didn't study. Well, okay that's a lie. But for Usagi the world of algebra and other evil math related subjects just didn't make sense.

Usagi' favourite part of the school day – lunch – was soon upon her and she breathed a sigh of relief. She and her friends gathered outside for their usual lunch swapping and gossiping.

"Mama's having a huge jewellery sale today, Usagi. Why don't we stop by the shop?" Naru suggested.

"All right, but I'd better show mama this grade afterwards," Usagi said as she indicated towards the test paper that she had just gotten back.

"We can stop at the Crown beforehand," Naru said.

Usagi smiled in happiness as the final bell rang and they headed back into class.

"So, what was the highest mark on the test?" Usagi asked as they settled into their seats.

"Mizuno-san got full marks again," Naru answered.

"That's amazing," Usagi almost gasped.

"No, it's called studying," Naru smirked at her blonde haired friend.

Usagi rolled her eyes as she turned to the front of the classroom. If she was here, she better look like she was paying attention.

After school Naru went with Usagi towards the Crown. Usagi pulled out her test and moaned in despair.

"There's no way I can show mama this," Usagi said as she scrunched up the test and threw it over her shoulder.

Naru tried to comfort her wailing friend but didn't get very far when a young man came up to Usagi with her scrunched up test unravelled. He had raven black hair and midnight blue eyes that were trained on Usagi.

"A 30 that's pretty bad, tell me are you lazy or just stupid?" The man smirked.

"What would you know you, jerk?" and began to walk away, Naru towing behind her. "I'd try studying if I were you, Odango atama," he called.

Usagi turned around, her cerulean blue eyes flashing with anger. She looked as though she wanted to pummel the man but though better of it. Usagi grabbed Naru's hand and stormed off, though she heard Naru's whisper, "He's cute Usagi."

Usagi just snorted in disbelief at her friend's taste as she sped her way into the Crown. Before she ordered anything, she sat at the newest Sailor V game, determined to get further than last time. Unfortunately, she was killed very quickly as she was still furious at that stranger for calling her names. She walked up to Motoki to order when she heard a slightly familiar voice.

"I would have been quicker if it wasn't for this ditz who threw her test paper in my face," the voice said.

Usagi's ire grew as she shrieked, "I'm not a ditz."

"Hey Usagi," Motoki greeted her warmly, though it wasn't enough to distract her from the man whom Motoki had called Mamoru.

"Whatever you say Odango atama." Mamoru shook his head.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Usagi," Usagi yelled with frustration.

"I see you two have met," Motoki said as he prepared Usagi's usual sundae. She had ordered it so often she didn't even have to order it anymore.

"Unfortunately," Mamoru muttered under his breath.

Usagi decidedly ignored him and paid for her sundae, while graciously thanking Motoki. She and Naru soon left to go and play more video games; though not before Usagi had given Mamoru an angry glare.

Usagi was relieved when Mamoru left a few minutes later.

"Come on, let's got to the jewellery shop," Naru suggested once Usagi had finished the sundae.

Usagi smiled as she said goodbye to Motoki. The two junior high students left and were soon at the store. It was packed with people, everyone vying for the heavily reduced jewellery.

"See anything you like, Usagi?" Naru yelled over the noise.

Usagi shook her head until a golden brooch caught her eye. She picked it up and studied it closely. It was solid golden and had a pink crescent moon in the centre. Four jewels were embedded in the edges like the ends of a cross. The one at the top was orange, the bottom was red and the two sides were green and blue.

"It's really pretty," Naru said when she saw how intently Usagi was studying it.

"Usagi, welcome," Naru's mother called exuberantly.

"Hello, Osaka-san," Usagi greeted.

"What a fine choice. Would you like me to ring it up?" Naru's mother asked.

Usagi nodded as she handed it over to be wrapped up in a gift box. She knew it was going to cost her all the allowance money that she had saved, plus any birthday money she had left, but Usagi knew that she had to have it. Once it was paid for, both Usagi and Naru managed to squeeze their way out of the shop.

"I'd better stay here and help mama," Naru said.

Usagi nodded as she left, hiding the brooch in her skirt pocket. If her mother found out how she had spent her money after having failed another test, she was as good as dead.

True to her belief her mother raged at her about her marks. She calmed down enough so that Usagi could eat some dinner before being banished upstairs to her room to study.

Usagi got out the brooch and pinned it on her uniform. Deciding that it looked nice she left it there and legitimately tried to do her homework. She was able to do everything except the maths, which got banished. Usagi secretly called it the pile of everlasting evil.

Once that was done, Usagi put on her pyjamas and went to bed. She was in a deep sleep when she jerked up suddenly and reached for her brooch.

"Nice to have you back," she smiled as she slipped out of bed, "Moon Prism Power – Makeup."

In a swirl of ribbons and light, Usagi had transformed from a pyjama clad teenager to the super heroine Sailor Moon, who would soon be well renowned throughout Japan.

She leapt out of her room and bounded across the Tokyo skyline in the direction of Osaka Jewellers. Sailor Moon entered via a high placed full length window and saw a youma from the Dark Kingdom fighting a tuxedo clad man. If she had been Usagi, she probably would have swooned over what appeared to be every teenager girl's romantic hero. Well at least in this time.

Sailor Moon smiled in relief as the man disposed of the youma, though his weapon of choice – a rose – was somewhat questionable.

A man emerged from the shadows and Sailor Moon gasped in recognition. It was Jadeite, one of Prince Endymion's loyal guards and former lover to Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon sighed as she realised the extent of Beryl and the Dark Kingdom's brainwashing techniques. The Dark Kingdom must have regained much of their power if they were able to, once again, brainwash Jadeite when he was reincarnated. Sailor Moon already knew how strong their hold could be as it was able to turn Jadeite against Mars back in Silver Millennium's final hours.

Sailor Moon focused as the tuxedo clad man introduced himself as Tuxedo Mask. She wasn't sure how this man fitted into things, but she trusted him instantly. She saw that he was in trouble when Jadeite prepared to strike him with a huge ball of energy.

"Moon Tiara Action," Sailor Moon whispered as she launched a golden discus at the Shitenou's hand, essentially destroying the collection of energy.

"Who's there?" Jadeite called out.

Sailor Moon didn't answer as her tiara returned to her. She placed it back on her forehead and disappeared quietly, though she did stick around long enough to hear Jadeite disappear.

She was able to jump away silently, running until she pulled herself to a stop on top of the Crown, where Usagi spent much of her time after school. Sailor Moon wasn't alone as she was joined by another senshi who physically was very similar to her.

"I see the Dark Kingdom has returned," the senshi spoke.

"That's the only reason I would be activated," Sailor Moon replied without turning around.

"What about the other senshi?" she asked.

"They'll be activated when they need to be. What's wrong? Don't you think we can handle this, Sailor Venus?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I have no doubts," Sailor Venus answered.

"I suppose I will see you around." Sailor Moon grinned at her best friend from a millennium ago.

"I suppose you will." Sailor Venus returned her smile as both girls hurried away.

Sailor Moon slipped into Usagi's bedroom and released her transformation. Placing the brooch onto Usagi's bed side, she climbed into bed. She lay down and closed her eyes. Usagi opened them again, wondering why she had woken up at such an hour before she falling asleep again.

Usagi woke up late the next day, slightly confused as to why she was so incredibly tired. Shrugging she began her usual mad rush for school, though she made sure to pin her new brooch to her uniform.

Usagi grabbed her breakfast and only caught a glimpse of the news, which was showing the youma attack from last night. It had been captured on the security cameras in Osaka Jewellers.

She got to school late but wasn't even given a detention. The whole school was abuzz about the news of the caped crusader Tuxedo Mask and the mysterious woman who had saved him along with the jewellery shop.

Naru herself was excited as she had the chance to talk with Tuxedo Mask, who had checked to make sure she was okay. Usagi herself was somewhat quiet as she looked at the grainy photo of the masked man taken from the footage. It had been plastered all over the television and the newspapers.

Usagi was surprised that she wasn't swooning over this new hero like the rest of the female population at the school. Sure, he was incredibly attractive from what she could tell, but something in her was shaking her head in disbelief at the teenage girls – and some of the female teachers – constant mooning throughout the day.

The only one besides herself that wasn't affected was Mizuno Ami who seemed indifferent to it.

"Mizuno-san, would you mind if I sat with you?" Usagi asked the brainy girl at lunch.

Ami nodded though she seemed a little confused.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you, but I think that if I hear one more word about Tuxedo Mask, someone's head is going to roll," Usagi grinned.

Ami laughed in spite of herself as the two girls settled in for what was bound to be a long lunch period. They began to chat and Usagi quickly convinced Ami to call her by her first name, something Ami allowed in return.

"I thought that all the girls in the school were swooning over this Tuxedo Mask person," Ami stated.

"Well, not me and apparently not you, either," Usagi said as she shovelled her lunch down.

"I can see why he appeals to the girls, but no-one knows anything about him, so I don't see a reason to get excited," Ami admitted.

"It's really weird. Normally I would be right along side those girls, but for some reason, I'm really not that impressed," Usagi said as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Ami shrugged her shoulders at this mystery and continued to eat. The lunch bell finally rang, though not before Usagi had extracted a promise from Ami that they would hang out after school before Ami had to go to cram school. Because as Usagi put it, "At the moment we are the only sane teenage girls within Tokyo."

Naru didn't notice as Usagi went to meet Ami saying that she was showing everyone the footage of Tuxedo Mask bravely battling the youma.

Sadly enough, the majority of Ami and Usagi's year – particularly the females – went with Naru, all excited to see the whole fight and not just the snippets shown on the television.

"Where are we going?" Ami asked as Usagi led the way.

"Crown arcade and café." Usagi smiled as she entered and smiled at Motoki.

The smile soon fell as she noticed a familiar man slumped at the counter.

"Hello, Motoki this is my new friend, Mizuno Ami," Usagi quickly introduced.

Both exchanged hellos as Mamoru lifted his head from the bench.

"So, are you fawning over Tuxedo Mask too, Odango?" Mamoru asked though there was no humour in his voice.

Usagi shook her head, "Unlike what appears to be every teenaged female in the area, both Ami and I have some sense in our heads."

"Sure you do," Mamoru said though there was a look of relief in his eyes.

"I have to say, Usagi I'm a little surprised. I thought that this was your type of craze." Motoki smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"I know, but for some reason, I'm not interested. Anyway could we both get a soda?" Usagi gave her best winning smile.

Motoki quickly nodded as he poured them both a soda.

Usagi looked as though she wanted to ask Mamoru what was wrong, but she quickly though better of it. Neither she nor Ami noticed the cat sitting at Mamoru's feet, its crescent moon glowing in a pale blue colour.

'Mercury,' Luna realised as she got closer to Ami.

Motoki handed them both their sodas and Ami agreed to pay for both, as Usagi realised she had spent the last of her money on the brooch she now wore on her uniform. Leaving Mamoru to mope over whatever his problem was, Usagi led her new friend to the Sailor V game.

"See I'm second highest after Aino Minako. I really want to meet her, she always has the highest score on this game," Usagi said as she explained the game to a somewhat confused Ami.

Ami played the game and Usagi watched in astonishment Ami managed to out score Aino Minako's record. But before she could get much further, Ami looked at the time and realised she had to get to cram school. Saying goodbye to Usagi, Ami left. She was soon followed by Mamoru, who almost seemed to be cursing the cat he was holding.

Shaking her head at the university student's weirdness, Usagi stayed until closing where she helped Motoki and his sister Unazuki pack up.

Once Usagi got home, she went straight to her room to unpack her bag. Her parent where out until late that night, some function for the company her father worked at. Usagi examined herself in the mirror, wondering if the girl looking at her was the same as yesterday. It was strange, but she felt different, as if a new found maturity had leaked its way into her personality.

Shaking her head at her weird thoughts, Usagi sat on her bed and grabbed out a manga she had bought a week ago and began to thump through it. A few moments later she closed her eyes as she felt a headache building. Once she opened her eyes they flashed with understanding, she stood up and thrust her hand into the air.

"Moon Prism Power – Makeup."

Sailor Moon quickly slipped out of her house and raced across the city to where she could feel the dark energy. She entered the building, absently noting that she was in a cram school. The same one Usagi's new friend Ami attended.

Standing in the shadows, Sailor Moon saw Tuxedo Mask fighting off the latest youma. Noting the security cameras, that were no doubt filming the encounter she quickly disabled them, thinking that Tuxedo Mask had been subjected to enough publicity for one day.

He had managed to fend off the youma, but was now losing the upper hand. He was thrown into the cluster of computers that were obviously used by the students of the school. Unfortunately the students had already become mindless zombies for the Dark Kingdom to feed off. Sailor Moon saw one student that wasn't under the youma's spell, namely Usagi's friend Ami.

The youma saw this as well and grabbed her around the throat. Cursing her lack of foresight, Sailor Moon tried to figure out a way to extract Ami from the youma's grasp without hurting her. Apparently Tuxedo Mask was thinking along the same lines as he conjured a razor sharp rose.

Neither of them had to bother as Ami's forehead gave an explosion of light, causing the youma to release her.

Sailor Moon saw the symbol glowing on Ami's forehead and gasped, "Mercury."

Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice as Tuxedo Mask pinned the youma down with multiple roses. Ami looked confused, but accepted the pen that Tuxedo Mask offered her. Tuxedo Mask muttered some instructions that Sailor Moon couldn't hear. Ami nodded as Tuxedo Mask prepared to attack the now free youma.

"Mercury Power – Makeup," Ami called before being enveloped in a swirl of blue ribbon like light.

Sailor Mercury didn't waste time. She quickly yelled for Tuxedo Mask to take cover as she released her bubble attack, creating a dense fog. Sailor Moon knew this was her chance.

"Moon Tiara Action," Sailor Moon called as she threw her glowing discus-shaped tiara.

It hit the youma dead on, causing it to screech in pain before it became a pile of dust. The fog cleared as soon as the youma was destroyed, showing both Mercury and Tuxedo Mask the tiara returning to its owner.

"Who are you?" Mercury asked with genuine curiosity.

Sailor Moon realised that she didn't have the cover of the shadows protecting her from their sight. Sighing, she made sure the face mask that she insisted on wearing was still in place.

"Sailor Moon," she answered before she quickly leapt away.

Noting the press that were gathering outside the cram school, Sailor Moon fervently hoped that the two warriors would get out soon. The last thing they needed was more publicity.

She stopped herself on a building a few blocks away taking a breather.

"Are you planning on being my shadow?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Venus stepped out to stand by Sailor Moon's side, "I'm leader of the senshi, I have to watch out for them."

"I'm not one of your senshi," Sailor Moon pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't watch out for you. Anyway now that Mercury's been awoken, it shouldn't be too long before the other two follow," Sailor Venus answered.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the next battle." Sailor Moon smiled as she ran of in the direction of Usagi's home.

She slid into Usagi's bedroom and released her transformation. Sitting back onto the bed, she slid back into Usagi's subconscious as Usagi frowned and looked at her clock. She must have passed out; the last time she looked at the clock felt like a few minutes ago, but according to the bright numbers over an hour had passed.

She heard her parents enter the house and greet her brother who had been playing video games the entire time Usagi was 'asleep.' Usagi bounded downstairs to greet her parents, though she couldn't shake off the feeling that something had happened to her, something bigger than passing out.

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed and will review. The next chapter will cover the events that haven't been seen in Mamoru's point of view and maybe a little extra. If you guys don't like this changing between point of view let me know and I'll change it. If you've got anything you want to see let me know and I'll try to put it in.

Happy Holidays to all!

CrazyLikeaFox


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I can't believe how long it has been, I'm so sorry! Anyway I hope you guys like the latest chapter and will leave a review. Thanks as always to my fantastic beta Cherazor and to my reviewers MadaMag, Starlit Warrior, Kana07, Comet Moon, X00001 and ffgirlmoonie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3: Fire and Passion

Mamoru woke up the next day earlier than usual to Luna's voice.

"You should look at the news this morning," she repeated herself once Mamoru had showered and dressed.

"You can work my television?" Mamoru asked even though he wasn't very surprised.

Luna just shook her head impatiently. "Just watch."

Mamoru decided to humour her as he got her the cat food he had bought yesterday. While his coffee was brewing he sat on the couch next to her and was shocked when he saw a grainy shot of Tuxedo Mask on the screen.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked with a look of confusion as he turned up the volume on the television.

"It seems that your fight with the youma last night was caught on security cameras," Luna responded.

Mamoru groaned as he slumped into the couch, "How much of it?"

"The entire fight. You are now being called Tokyo's newest hero. In fact from what I've seen you, or rather Tuxedo Mask, is on every channel and newspaper in the city."

"What about the woman who saved us? Didn't you call her a senshi?"

"The security cameras didn't get a picture of her. Apparently, the only image that they got of her was a dark silhouette."

"I guess I should be grateful that no-one knows that I'm Tuxedo Mask," Mamoru replied as he swallowed the last of his coffee.

"No-one can find out. This has to remain a secret," Luna reminded him.

"I know, believe me," Mamoru replied as he grabbed his bag and flicked off the news, which was now talking about buses disappearing from a Shinto shrine.

As Mamoru made his way downtown (his car was still in the shop and he was too distracted to look for his motorcycle helmet) he noticed the amount of people – particularly teenage females – that were discussing, or in the girl's cases, swooning over his alter ego.

Wanting to just get through the day, Mamoru arrived at his first lecture and buried himself in school work. Once he was finished for the day, Mamoru went to the Crown to talk to Motoki. Along the way Luna joined him, apparently wanting to make sure that he didn't slip up.

"Have you seen the newspaper? This Tuxedo Mask guy is all over them," Motoki said as he gave Mamoru his usual coffee.

"What's so great about him?" Mamoru asked as he slumped in his chair.

"Well, according to almost every female customer I've had today, he is _so incredibly romantic_ and this is then accompanied by a sigh," Motoki answered.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and laid his head on top of his arms which were resting on top of the counter. He didn't even raise his head when he heard a familiar female voice.

"Hello, Motoki. This is my new friend Mizuno Ami," Usagi quickly introduced Motoki to the blue haired girl standing shyly behind her.

Mamoru raised his head as both Ami and Motoki said hello.

"So, are you fawning over Tuxedo Mask too, Odango?" Mamoru asked, with no humour in his voice.

Usagi shook her head, "Unlike what appears to be every teenaged female in the area, both Ami and I have some sense in our heads."

"Sure you do," Mamoru said, though for some reason he was incredibly relieved that the blonde wasn't fawning over his alter ego.

"I have to say, Usagi, I'm a little surprised. I thought that this was your type of craze." Motoki smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"I know, but for some reason, I'm not interested. Anyway could we both get a soda?" Usaig gave her best winning smile.

Motoki quickly agreed as he poured them both a soda. Mamoru saw Usagi look as if she wanted to say something but an instant later it seemed as thought the better of it. Fortunately, neither saw Luna sitting at Mamoru's feet or the crescent moon on her forehead that was glowing a light blue colour.

'Mercury,' Luna realised as she subtly moved closer to Ami.

Motoki handed them both their sodas and Ami agreed to pay for both and they both went to play the Sailor V game. Motoki turned away to help some girls with a machine problem. Once the coast was clear, Luna leapt onto Mamoru's lap.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru whispered.

"That girl, Ami, she's a senshi," Luna answered.

"What makes you say that?" Mamoru asked.

"Just trust me. We have to go after her," Luna said as she went back onto the floor.

"Luna, you're being ridiculous. She is a junior high school student," Mamoru protested.

Ami was leaving the Crown when Luna swiped at Mamoru's ankle. Biting back a string of curses aimed at the feline that he had to pick up, Mamoru followed Ami.

Ami entered the cram school's building and Mamoru went in afterwards, following from a distance. She went into a classroom and sat at the only available computer. Mamoru looked at the teacher leading the class and noticed that she was looking very pale. A few minutes later she collapsed, a youma emerging from her prone form.

The student's energy left them, energising the youma. They slumped over their computers becoming almost zombie like. Checking for security cameras in the corridor Mamoru was glad to see that there weren't any. He quickly became Tuxedo Mask and threw his signature rose at the youma to stop its continuing drain on the students.

"I'd stop if I were you," Tuxedo Mask advised.

The youma paid no attention to his warning as it launched itself at him. He managed to meet its strength and threw it over his shoulder into one of the adjoining walls. That's when Tuxedo Mask noticed that Usagi's friend Ami – and apparently the latest senshi – was still conscious. Knowing that he had to protect her, Tuxedo Mask made sure he kept the fight away from her, managing to keep an eye on her while fending of the youma's fierce attacks.

She seemed to be frozen in shock but there was nothing that he could do. He was losing the original momentum that had kept the youma at bay. It threw him into a cluster of computers that were, fortunately, turned off. As Tuxedo Mask slowly got up he saw that the youma had his hand wrapped around Ami's throat. Cursing himself for not being faster, he conjured up a razor sharp rose.

He didn't have to worry. Ami's forehead exploded in a flash of lights and the youma quickly released her. Tuxedo Mask threw out his hand as multiple roses lunched themselves at the youma, pinning him down. He made his way over to Ami.

"Are you alright?" he asked a very confused Ami.

"Yes, what happened?" Ami asked.

"Looks like Luna was right. You really are a senshi," Tuxedo Mask smiled.

"I don't understand," Ami said.

Luna nudged a pen into Tuxedo Mask's hand and he gave it to Ami. On the top was the same symbol that moments ago had blazed on Ami's forehead, the symbol of Mercury.

"Hold the pen and say 'Mercury Power Makeup' and you will become the senshi you were born to be," Luna said as she came into Ami's line of sight.

"That cat talked," Ami said dazed.

"I know. You have to trust us now," Tuxedo Mask said as he saw the youma pulling itself free.

Ami nodded as Tuxedo Mask prepared another attack for the now free youma.

"Mercury Power Makeup," Ami called as she was enveloped in a swirl of blue ribbon like lights.

Sailor Mercury didn't waste any time. She quickly yelled for Tuxedo Mask to take cover as she released her bubble attack, creating a dense fog.

"Nice," Tuxedo Mask commented.

"We have to attack now," Sailor Mercury stated.

Tuxedo Mask nodded as he prepared another round of roses – 'for all the good they would do' he thought wryly – but soon found there was no need.

"Moon Tiara Action," came a voice from the upper window.

A golden discus hit the youma dead on, causing it to become a pile of dust. The fog cleared as soon as the youma was destroyed, showing both Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask the tiara returning to its owner.

"Who are you?" Mercury asked with genuine curiosity.

The woman's expression was hidden behind the face mask she wore, incredibly similar to the one worn by Sailor V. A hand went to the mask, presumably to keep it in place.

"Sailor Moon," the golden haired senshi answered before she quickly leapt away.

"Sailor Moon?" Luna said.

"Isn't she one of the senshi we're supposed to find?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Luna shook her head as Mercury studied the battlefield that had been her classroom.

"Are there security cameras in here?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Mercury nodded as she pointed them out. To both Tuxedo Mask and Luna's relief they were all disabled, presumably by the mysterious Sailor Moon.

"We should get out of here," Tuxedo Mask said as he heard rather than saw the paparazzi who would undoubtedly have an array of cameras snapping pictures of them.

Mercury nodded, still looking dazed. She followed Tuxedo Mask across Tokyo's skyline until they had reached his apartment where he let them in through his balcony doors.

Once Mercury was inside the apartment she relaxed and her transformation faded, Tuxedo Mask following suit.

"Can someone please explain to me what just happened?" Ami asked as she sat down on the couch.

"That was a youma from the Dark Kingdom, sent to collect energy," Luna began.

The next half an hour involved Luna explaining to Ami all about Silver Millennium and the three senshi that had yet to be awoken. She also gave Ami a mini computer that had belonged to Sailor Mercury in the past, as well as a communicator so that she and Mamoru could instantly talk to each other.

"So we fight the Dark Kingdom together?" Ami asked as she sipped the tea Mamoru had gotten her.

Mamoru nodded, "Luna and I have no idea where I fit into the scheme of things, but apparently I'm here to help."

"So we have another three senshi to find?" Ami asked.

"Yes. Sailors Mars, Jupiter and Venus," Luna confirmed.

"What about Sailor Moon?" Ami asked.

"I've never heard of her, we should be wary of her," Luna responded.

"She saved my life, not to mention the lives of all the students. I don't think she's working for the bad guys," Mamoru argued.

"Even so, it would not do for either of you to get close to her," Luna stated.

Mamoru rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement and Ami quickly followed suit.

"We can try and get information on her from Central Control," Luna added.

"Who?" Mamoru asked with confusion.

"Central Control. They kept information on Silver Millennium and have updates on Dark Kingdom movements," Luna explained.

"I should go," Ami said as she got up and walked with Mamoru and Luna to the front door.

"We need to meet up to discuss the information I will receive from central control," Luna spoke.

"This weekend?" Mamoru asked.

Ami nodded her agreement as she left.

"I think she's a little shocked," Mamoru said as Ami closed the door behind her.

"She will get use to it as soon as her memories begin to surface," Luna responded.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Mamoru whispered as he went to get dinner for himself and his feline companion.

Mamoru heard from Ami on Friday through the communicator, not sounding at all like the composed young woman he had met.

"What is wrong?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"I'm at the Hikawa Shrine, the Shinto temple mentioned on the news yesterday. I thought that the Dark Kingdom might be behind the disappearing buses. I saw one disappear with my own eyes," Ami explained.

"I'll be right there," Mamoru assured her as he quickly transformed and left, Luna trailing behind him.

He landed next to where Sailor Mercury was analysing the dimensional portal that the buses had disappeared through as well as keeping the portal open.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"I was talking to the priestess that works at the shrine, Hino Rei, when I noticed a bus at the stop. We both went down there and saw it go through the portal. Rei followed it and I transformed to keep it open," Mercury explained.

"If you can keep the portal open, I'll go in and destroy whatever is trapping these people," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Be careful. Jadeite is there too and Usagi is on one of the buses. Please help her," Mercury requested.

Tuxedo Mask froze when he heard Usagi's name but shook his head as both he and Luna went into the portal. The first thing he noticed was the priestess – who he assumed was Rei – glaring defiantly at Jadeite as his youma drained her energy.

He threw a razor sharp rose at the youma, breaking its hold on Rei. It was then that Luna noticed that her crescent moon was glowing in sync with the symbol that appeared on Rei's forehead.

"Mars," Luna whispered as she made her way over to a weakened Rei.

Tuxedo Mask had to concentrate on the youma who was not happy to have his prey taken away from him. He dodged the youma's attacks but was not able to stop Jadeite who had gone up to Rei.

"A shame that such beauty has to be wasted," Jadeite commented as he began to drain her remaining energy.

He was cut off by a golden discus hurtling itself at him. Jadeite managed to avoid it but in doing so lost his hold on Rei. Tuxedo Mask glanced over and saw that Sailor Moon had once again saved them. Luna quickly gave Rei her transformation wand and whispered instructions.

Sailor Moon continued to distract Jadeite while Rei threw up her arm and transformed in the senshi of fire and passion, Sailor Mars.

"Fire Soul," Mars launched a stream of red hot fire at the youma, easily destroying it.

"Nice," Tuxedo Mask commented.

Mars smiled as they both turned towards the fight between Jadeite and Sailor Moon.

"Give up, Jadeite," Sailor Moon yelled.

"Not in this lifetime," Jadeite called as he threw an energy wave at her.

Sailor Moon managed to deflect it with a wand that she had drawn out. The attack went straight back to Jadeite, hit him square in the chest. Cursing, Jadeite disappeared back to the Dark Kingdom.

Tuxedo Mask turned to thank Sailor Moon for her help and saw that she had already disappeared.

"I assume you are going to explain why I'm dressed in a short skirt and am able to create fire from my finger tips," Sailor Mars commented.

"Yes, but not now. We have to get these buses back. Mercury can only hold the portal open for so long," Tuxedo Mask answered.

They managed to loop all of the buses together and with Mercury's help lead them out into the real world.

"Are you alright?" Mercury asked as Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Sailor Mars approached her.

"We're fine and it looks like we've got another senshi. Mizuno Ami meet Hino Rei," Tuxedo Mask introduced the two girls.

"You're Mercury," Mars said with a little surprise.

Mercury nodded as they all detransformed in the private safety of the shrine grounds. Ami quickly ran down the shrine steps to where people were getting off the missing buses.

"Usagi are you okay?" Ami asked as she almost flung herself at her blonde friend.

"I'm fine," Usagi reassured her though she had a look of confusion on her face.

"Why don't we go home?" Ami suggested.

Usagi nodded distractedly as Ami led her away. Rei turned to Mamoru with a determined look on her face.

"Care to explain?" Rei asked.

Fortunately Luna took over and briefly explained about the two remaining senshi and Silver Millennium.

"What about Sailor Moon? After all, she did save us," Rei asked curiously.

"We aren't sure. I trust her but some of us don't," Mamoru said as he looked pointedly at Luna.

"Well I'd hate to say it but I agree with Luna," Rei surprised them.

"Why?" Mamoru asked.

"I saw her fighting Jadeite and the amount of power she was using compared to when she attacked the youma. She was not trying to destroy Jadeite, just distract him," Rei stated.

"Why wouldn't she destroy him?" Mamoru asked as he frowned in confusion.

"Whatever the reason we have to be wary of her," Luna stated firmly.

Mamoru reluctantly agreed even though he was, for some reason sure that Sailor Moon was on their side. He soon left Rei at the shrine and went back home. He was so exhausted that he fell asleep immediately and all night dreamed of a golden haired woman begging him to help her.

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next will be Usagi's point of view on the awakening of Sailor Mars which I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know if you're particularly eager to see something.

CrazyLikeaFox


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **OMG I suck I am so sorry that you've all waited so long. I am prepared to dodge rotten vegetables thrown my way. Anway thanks to those that are still reading and a millions thanks to my beta Cherry and all you fantastic reviewers. I hope that you all got a personal reply because I try t get to everyone. If you didn't yell at me and you will get an extra long one this time. Please read, review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer **I don't won Sailor Moon

Chapter 4: The mask falls

Usagi was mystified over the gaps appearing in her memory. However she had no time to truly think about it until the last school day of the week – Friday. Her new friend Ami had become a welcome distraction, unlike Mamoru who, while being a distraction, seemed to enjoy making her furious. However their banter was quite playful and something she even looked forward to.

"Have you heard about the bus at Hikawa Shrine? People have been disappearing all week," a girl close, to where Ami and Usagi were eating lunch remarked.

"That's really weird," Usagi muttered to herself.

"Where is Hikawa Shrine?" Ami asked Usagi quietly.

"I'll show you after school if you like. I was going there anyway," Usagi said with a bright smile.

Ami nodded calmly though her eyes did hold a certain uneasiness that Usagi pretended not to see.

Usagi met Ami after school, outside the gates. Amazingly she hadn't received a detention, probably because Miss Haruna had a date tonight.

"Talk about luck!" Usagi squealed. "Miss Haruna should have a date _every _night if it gets me of the hook!"

She giggled as she pulled Ami to yet another shop-window and proceeded to peer into it for several minutes, something she'd insisted to do every time they'd passed a window belonging to a store. Fortunately the shrine wasn't too far away so they arrived well before the mysterious disappearing bus was due.

"Can I help you?" the shrine priestess greeted them somewhat coldly.

"Hi, I'm Usagi and this is Ami. We've heard a lot about this Shrine so we though we'd visit and make a wish," Usagi answered brightly.

The priestess looked at her somewhat suspiciously though she showed them towards the inner shrine.

"So what is your name?" Usagi tried to make conversation while Ami quietly studied her surroundings.

"Hino Rei," the priestess answered.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Rei," Usagi smiled as she knelt to make her wish.

'I wish I could understand what is happening to me,' Usagi thought as she bowed her head before standing up.

"Ami?" Usagi gestured towards where she had been kneeling.

Ami knelt and made a quick wish to someday be normal and to have friends. Not that Mamoru wasn't a great friend, but she needed some friends in her own age – like Usagi.

"What do you know about the disappearing buses?" Ami asked as the three of them headed back to the stairs.

"What are you, the police?" Rei asked, getting defensive.

"Don't worry about it, Rei. We don't think it's your fault," Usagi soothed the irate raven-haired girl.

"We've had police coming here for the last few days and they've found nothing. This whole scenario is giving the shrine a bad name and I want to stop it. I sense something strange, but I don't know what," Rei answered truthfully

"It's okay. I'll find out what's going on," Usagi smiled as said bus halted at the bus stop.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Ami asked with widening eyes.

"Just taking a ride," Usagi grinned as she boarded the bus.

"She's insane," Rei said.

Ami just nodded as Usagi waved out the bus window with a wide grin in place.

"Ami, is it me, or is that bus flying?" Rei asked as the bus suddenly became airborne.

"That explains what has been happening to the buses," Ami murmured to herself as Rei headed towards the portal opening that he bus was heading towards.

"No, Rei!" Ami called as Rei jumped through the portal just after the bus.

The portal began to close as Ami quickly transformed and quickly drew out her mini computer, trying to keep the portal open. She opened a link to Mamoru's communicator.

"What is wrong?" Mamoru asked with a calm look on his face.

"I'm at the Hikawa Shrine, the Shinto temple mentioned on the news yesterday. I think that the Dark Kingdom might be behind the disappearing buses. I saw one disappear with my own eyes," Ami explained.

"I'll be right there," Mamoru assured her as she closed off the link.

Mercury looked around nervously as she continuously kept the ever decreasing portal open. She was worried about Rei and Usagi, both who were within the Dark Kingdom's grasp.

Meanwhile Usagi had crept out of the bus and saw Rei bravely facing off against a youma with a blond man commanding it from above, a man whom she was instantly wary of.

'Jadeite,' the name came instantly to Usagi's mind.

She held a hand to her suddenly throbbing temple, her vision slowly clouding over. A hand was thrown out to prevent her from falling as she straightened herself.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup," she called.

Standing in her place was the pretty suited sailor senshi, Sailor Moon. She kept herself hidden as she noticed the symbol glowing on a weakening Rei.

'Mars," Sailor Moon realized as she restrained herself from helping her old friend.

A razor sharp rose hurtled itself at the youma, breaking its hold on Rei. Tuxedo Mask then engaged the youma, which left Rei open to Jadeite.

"A shame that such beauty has to be wasted," Jadeite commented as he began to drain her remaining energy.

Sailor Moon saw red as she grasped her powered up tiara and threw it straight at Jadeite. He managed to dodge it but he dropped Rei, which briefly grabbed Tuxedo Mask's attention. She, after noticing that Luna was approaching Rei, let loose a tirade of physicals attacks. Fortunately, Sailor Moon had seen Jadeite's fighting techniques and, while she had no chance of beating him, she was able to keep his attention on her while Rei transformed into the senshi of fire and passion, Sailor Mars.

"Fire Soul," Mars launched a stream of fire at the youma, easily destroying it.

"Nice," Tuxedo Mask commented.

Sailor Moon knew that she was weakening and she didn't really want to hurt Jadeite, so she fell back on a reliable technique, verbal distraction.

"Give up, Jadeite," she yelled.

"Not in this lifetime," Jadeite called as he threw an energy wave at her.

Sailor Moon quickly brought out her Moon wand and deflected the attack, sending it straight back at Jadeite. He cursed and disappeared back to the Dark Kingdom.

Before the others could question her, she quietly slipped away, back onto the bus Usagi had been on. She saw Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars loop the buses together. Before they could see Sailor Moon touched her brooch, de-transforming.

Usagi took a seat on the bus, frowning as she had a flash of the battle against the youma and the blond man, Jadeite. The strange thing was she was seeing it from the viewpoint of being involved in the battle. The buses were all led out of wherever they had been and the passengers all woke up, hurrying to disembark. Usagi walked off the bus, a thoughtful expression gracing her face. It was then that Usagi was shaken out o her thoughts by Ami who almost flung herself at Usagi.

"Usagi are you okay?" Ami asked.

"I'm fine," Usagi reassured her, a confused look on her face.

"Why don't we go home?" Ami suggested.

Usagi nodded distractedly as Ami led her away, not noticing how both Rei and Mamoru looking at them.

Once Usagi was home, she went upstairs to her room, telling her mother that she wasn't hungry. Ikuko was worried but decided to leave her daughter alone, at least for now. Usagi threw herself on her bed and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of herself as a powerful blonde haired senshi. This continued through the weekend, the dreams becoming more vivid, as though they were actually memories.

Monday soon came and Usagi was late for school, as usual. She had spent the weekend trying to researching the mysterious Sailor Mercury, whose pictures had begun appearing in all of Tokyo's media. The girl in her dreams, whom Usagi was convinced was herself, wore an outfit similar to Sailor Mercury.

Miss Haruna gave Usagi detention almost wearily. It was not a surprise since Usagi was rarely at school on time. Naru gave her a sympathetic smile as the day's lesson began.

Usagi dropped in to see Motoki after detention and was secretly pleased to see Mamoru there, though he was quietly speaking to Ami and Rei.

Usagi approached their booth and was there in time to hear Mamoru almost hiss, "she can't be evil she's saved us all."

"Who are you talking about?" Usagi asked trying not to smirk.

"None of your business, Odango," Mamoru bit back, though his voice held no malice.

"Don't call me that," Usagi said.

Mamoru just gave a sexy lopsided grin and Usagi could swear she felt a hot shiver run down her spine. She shook her head and, after saying a quick hello to both Ami and Rei went to chat with Motoki, who had a strange light in his eyes.

"What?" Usagi asked confused.

"Nothing," he responded with a grin.

Usagi frowned but decided not to question him further. After having a quick conversation she left though not without a few parting shots at Mamoru, who delivered some more than biting replies. Usagi smiled to herself as she walked through the park on her way home.

A scream echoed in the park and Usagi ran towards the source, seeing an octopus like youma, that was as skanky as its predecessors, drain a young man of all his energy.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup," Usagi called instinctively.

Unlike previous times when the transformation was complete, Usagi was still in control of her body. But there was a quiet voice in her head that was guiding her movements.

She grabbed the tiara off her forehead, turning into a glowing discus.

"Moon Tiara Action," she hurled the discus at the youma, disintegration the two main tentacles that it had used to drain the people surrounding it.

The youma was not going to take this lying down. It launched an attack on Sailor Moon, who instinctively dodged it. However one of the eight tentacles was able to grasp her at the waist, pining her arms against her torso. She struggled fiercely but was unable to break free. Fortunately, a sharp red rose pierced the tentacle clutching Sailor Moon. The youma quickly dropped her and howled in pain as it was swallowed up in an inferno of fire curtsey of Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon gladly let the two senshi and Tuxedo Mask take up the task of fighting the youma, while she scanned the battlefield for a certain blonde Shitenou that she knew was here. Spotting him, she quietly approached him.

"Hello Jadeite," Sailor Moon stated.

"Do you honestly believe that you will be able to defeat me?" Jadeite said arrogantly.

"No, I don't think I can. I know it," Sailor Moon replied surprising herself with how assured she sounded.

Jadeite looked at her suspiciously as his hand glowed with the familiar beginning of an energy wave attack. Sailor Moon drew her Moon wand, preparing for what she knew would be the fight of her life.

The battle was quick, violent and furious with both fighters landing severe blows on the other. Sailor Moon had never moved this fast in her life, though, for some reason, she was able to follow Jadeite's moves almost perfectly. The voice in her head, that sounded so much like her own, was able to guide her.

Then, Sailor Moon began to slow down and Jadeite quickly took advantage of this weakness, slamming her into the lake's guard rail. Grimacing, she looked up at Jadeite, her eyes glaring angrily up at him.

"She will never forgive you for this," Sailor Moon warned.

"I will be richly rewarded by Queen Beryl for your destruction," Jadeite sneered.

"That's not who I'm talking about," Sailor Moon answered as she glanced quickly at Mars who was almost finished demolishing the youma with the help of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury.

A flash of recognition of her words swept itself across Jadeite's face but left just as quickly. He brought out a nasty looking blade.

Sailor Moon knew she should do something but she just couldn't bring herself to stop him, something was telling her that this was right. She heard the yells of horror coming from Tuxedo Mask and the two senshi as the blade came down, though it never pierced her skin. A beam of orange light had smashed the blade into tiny metal splinters

Standing at the beam's origin point was a long haired, blonde girl wearing a sailor suit with an orange skirt and blue ribbon on her chest. Like Sailor Moon she wore a mask over her eyes.

"Thanks, Sailor Venus," Sailor Moon grinned instantly knowing who the girl was.

Sailor Venus just gave her an answering grin as she motioned for Sailor Moon to continue.

Drawing out her Moon wand she aimed it directly at Jadeite, who looked somewhat fearfully at this small girl.

"Moon Healing escalation," she called as her wand sent out an enormous wave of power.

Jadeite grabbed his head, It felt like every fibre of his being was on fire. A dark shadow was torn from Jadeite and his body looked almost brighter.

"Crescent Beam," Venus cried as she destroyed the shadow.

Sailor Moon collapsed onto the ground in pure exhaustion, Jadeite falling close to her. Before the others could come close to them Venus was able to grab Jadeite and take him away, trusting that Sailor Moon could get away herself.

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked her, his voice laced with concern.

"Just peachy," she replied.

"What did you do to Jadeite?" Mars asked suspiciously.

"Made him what he once was," Sailor Moon replied distractedly, not noticing Mercury's computer that had been analysing her battle with Jadeite.

They all looked confused and this gave Sailor Moon the opportunity to make a quick getaway. She was exhausted and as soon as she was out of their site collapsed on top of a nearby building's roof.

"Tired?" came Venus's amused voice.

"Exhausted and more than a little confused," Sailor Moon admitted.

"Looks like she let you have control," Venus explained.

"But, who is she?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Well, right now she's known as Sailor Moon, though in Silver Millennium we called her Serenity. Do you know what Silver Millennium is?"

"Yes, though I have no idea how."

"Serenity's memories are bleeding into yours, forming one mind. That's why you were able to transform into Sailor Moon and fight like you did. There was hardly a difference between your fighting-style and Serenity's."

"How long were you watching?"

"Long enough to see you transform, but I already knew your other identity. Serenity told me."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked as she let the transformation fade away, sighing in relief as she became Usagi again.

Venus also detransformed and Usagi was surprised to see that she was a girl about her age. In fact they looked very similar except for their eyes, which were different shades of blue.

"Aino Minako," Mina introduced herself.

"Tsukino Usagi," Usagi replied.

"Well, at least we'll be able to see each other in our civilian identities," Mina grinned.

"That would be nice; do you know the Crown arcade?" Usagi asked.

"Of course, that really cute guy Motoki works there. I'll see you there tomorrow after school and I'll bring Artemis."

"Who is Artemis?"

"You'll see tomorrow," Mina smiled though Usagi could somehow detect sadness behind that bright smile, probably Serenity's influence.

"Just one question," Usagi said as Mina turned to leave.

Mina's eyebrow arched up as she gave Usagi her full attention.

"How do we get down?"

I love that last line. Let me know thoughts and feelings.

CrazyLikeaFox


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**I know it's strange after so long to update but I have a renewed love for this story and Sailor Moon so hope you enjoy.

**The Second Shitenou**

Mamoru has arranged with both Ami and Rei to meet at the Crown arcade and cafe on Monday, to discuss new developments that Luna had been annoyingly hinting at all weekend. All three had been discussing Jadeite and Sailor Moon's latest battle.

"I'm not trying to get into an argument with you Mamoru I'm just telling you what I saw. Sailor Moon was not trying to destroy Jadeite, just distract him" Rei reiterated for what had to be the fourth time today.

"And I'm telling you that you and Luna are wrong about Sailor Moon. She can't be evil she saved us all," Mamoru hissed back, stopping abruptly when he noticed a certain chipper blonde had approached their booth.

"Who are you talking about?" Usagi asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"None of your business, Odango," Mamoru answered back tiredly.

"Don't call me that," Usagi's eyes flashed with anger, her attention solely focussed on Mamoru.

Mamoru just grinned up at her it always amused him when he got her riled up, not noticing the slight blush that covered Usagi's cheeks. He turned back to the girls as they both said hello to Usagi, though he did turn to watch her head over to Motoki at the counter.

"Should we call an end to the meeting so you can pretend to not be watching Usagi?" Rei had a huge smirk on her face as Mamoru turned an icy glare at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Mamoru snapped back.

"Rei is referring to the fact that you are quite aware of Usagi whenever she is around, your shoulders tense and your pupils dilate whenever you are speaking to her,' Ami answered as she kept tying at her computer, downloading the latest information on the Dark Kingdom that Luna had received from Central Control.

Mamoru spluttered over his coffee as Rei broke out into hysterical laughter, "couldn't have put it better myself Ami."

"I need more guy friends," Mamoru muttered as he put his coffee down, not wanting to risk another embarrassing episode.

"Well unless things change and senshi magically become male I think you're stuck with us girls," Reis snarked back grinning as Usagi approached the table one more to say goodbye to both Ami and Rei.

Mamoru made sure to make a few biting comments to Usagi who was more than ready to fire back just as good as she got. Instead of riling her up like usual Usagi just smirked as she turned and left the cafe.

Mamoru frowned slightly before making his faced as blank as possible, suddenly very aware of the two girls in the booth who were studying his expression with curiosity (Ami) and unrepressed glee (Rei).

"What?" Mamoru asked moodily glare down at his empty coffee mug as though it had greatly offended him.

"This is far too amusing," Rei grinned "it's like watching a teenage girl with her first crush. Some advice Mamoru? Stop tugging on her hair and ask her out."

"Just in case you forgot Rei I'm a little busy fighting the Dark Kingdom and finding the girl of my dreams, literally" Mamoru pushed himself up making ready to go before all three of their communicators went off.

"Luna what is it?" Ami as the first to reach her communicator asked as their uardian's face appeared on their screens.

"Youma attack in the park, Sailor Moon is already here you need to hurry," Luna abruptly cut off the connection as all three hurriedly got up and rushed off, Mamoru yelling a hurried goodbye to a mystified Motoki.

The park was thankfully quite deserted, most people smartly running away from the octopus looking youma. Mercury scanned the unlucky few people who had not gotten away and was relieved to report that they were drained of their energy but were just fine. Two of the youma's tentacles had already been taken out; Tuxedo Mask assumed this was due to Sailor Moon.

The youma surprised all of them by wrapping a tentacle around Sailor Moon, pinning her arms against her torso. Tuxedo Mask flew into action, cutting her free with a timely thrown razor sharp rose. Sailor Moon dropped to the ground and Mars used this opportunity to launch a blazing fire attack at the youma.

This got the youma's attention as it launched itself at the two senshi and Tuxedo Mask, who was able to deflect the tentacles with his now razor sharp cane. Using moves that were coming instinctively Tuxedo mask was able to fight of the monster's tentacles, while Mercury scanned for a particular weakness and Mars launch quick fire bursts at the youma, making sure that Tuxedo Mask was completely out of the way. It seemed to be working, the youma was getting weaker but it was still putting up a fight, refusing to let itself be destroyed.

"Aim for the torso, that's the weak point," Mercury yelled at Tuxedo Mask and Mars who both pulled back together.

"Fire soul" Mars yelled as a thin but deadly accurate blast of fire blasted the youma straight in the torso where it disintegrated into a pile of ash.

Both Tuxedo Mask and Mars were breathing hard from exhaustion and glanced around to see what had happened to Sailor Moon. Mercury who until this point had been checking the vitals of the youma's victims gasped as she looked behind them. Mars and Tuxedo Mask turned quickly, both gasping at the picture in front of them. Sailor Moon was pinned to the lake's guard rail with Jadeite pinning her into place, holding a nasty looking blade to strike her down. Strangely Sailor Moon looked calm, talking to Jadeite though the three of them could not hear what was passing between the two.

They saw the Jadeite bring the blade to strike all three yelling but knowing that none of their attacks would stop the blade before a beam of orange light smashed the blade into tiny metal splinters.

Tuxedo Mask looked up at the beams origin point and saw a long haired, blonde girl wearing a sailor suit with an orange skirt and blue ribbon on her chest. Like Sailor Moon she wore a mask over her eyes.

Sailor Moon, who had pried herself away from Jadeite's grasp grinned up at the new senshi, thanks Sailor Venus."

The senshi, Sailor Venus just grinned as she motioned to Sailor Moon to continue where she had left off. Sailor Moon drew out a wand that had a golden crescent moon at one end and pointed it at the still stunned Jadeite.

"Moon Healing Escalation" Sailor Moon called as a bright wave of power hit Jadeite in the chest.

He grasped his head in what Tuxedo Mask assumed was pain, yelling as though he was on fire as a dark shadow ripped itself from his body. Before Tuxedo Mask, Mars of Mercury could do anything Sailor Venus yelled "Crescent Beam" destroying the shadow.

Sailor Moon collapsed in pure exhaustion as Tuxedo Mask ran to her, the two senshi behind him, only Mercury noticing Sailor Venus swiftly exiting the scene with a brighter looking Jadeite.

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo asked with concern at the worn out look on the senshi's face.

Sailor Moon's response of "Just peachy" was laced with sarcasm as she managed to push herself off the ground smiling but waving off Tuxedo Mask's helping hand.

"What did you do to Jadeite?" Mercury asked the suspicion obvious in her voice.

"Made him what he once was," Sailor Moon replied distractedly, not noticing Mercury's computer that had been analysing her battle with Jadeite.

The three looked at each other confusion evident all of their faces but when they turned back to ask Sailor Moon what she meant she was gone.

"Okay I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted, can we rehash all of this tomorrow?" Mars asked.

"Tomorrow after school at the Crown?" Tuxedo Mask confirmed as the two girls agreed and all three left the scene before the police arrived and began to ask awkward questions.

Mamoru's morning passed by quickly, he had only morning lectures so decided to arrive early at the Crown to see Motoki.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Motoki commented as he handed over Mamoru's usual coffee with a "you look like you need it."

"Why would I be here?" Mamoru asked with a confused look briefly crossing his face.

"Well its early afternoon which means a certain long blonde haired girl will still be in classes for a couple more hours," Motoki grinned at the glare Mamoru directed at him.

"My schedule for visiting the Crown doesn't revolve around Usagi," Mamoru growled back at his way too happy best friend.

"Funny how you knew right away I was talking about Usagi," Motoki ducked away from the cloth that Mamoru had grabbed off the bench to throw at him.

"First the girls and now you too, why is everyone so eager to pair me up with Usagi?" Mamoru grumbled to himself.

"Well I can't speak for the girls but for me Usagi is the first girl you've shown any interest in that's not in a purely platonic way. Honestly Mamoru you've seemed more open and alive the last few weeks that you've known Usagi than from any time I've ever seen," Motoki eyes looked deadly serious as he held Mamoru's gaze, "you're my best friend and I just want you to be happy."

"We'd tear each other apart within a couple of days," Mamoru noted half heartedly though he had began to imagine what it would be like if he and Usagi managed to channel all of the energy they used fighting into other activities. He shook his head as he quickly banished those admittedly interesting thoughts from his mind.

"You're thinking about it aren't you," Motoki could not wipe the grin off his face as Mamoru's face flushed bright red, glaring at his supposed best friend as he pulled out one of the textbooks he need to revise, pointedly ignoring Motoki.

Motoki just smiled as he decided to leave Mamoru in his denial land, serving other customers for the next couple of hours while making sure the Mamoru rather unhealthy caffeine addiction was readily fed.

It was soon after school and Mamoru had given up on his studying, moving to a booth while waiting for Ami and Rei to arrive. A strange tingle went down his spine as he looked towards the sliding glass doors, two blondes walking in. One was unfamiliar, holding a white cat that looked remarkably like Luna while the other was becoming much too familiar for Mamoru's liking. Looking at Usagi he noticed her looking straight back smiling slightly and Mamoru found he didn't have the strength to look away. They held each others gaze for a few moments before the blonde girl with her whispered something in her ear, causing Usagi to blush and turn away from Mamoru's gaze.

Mamoru turned away closing his eyes as he mentally groaned at himself to get a grip. This was all Motoki's fault for putting stupid ideas in his head, and his own fault for being dumb enough to listen.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice that Mamoru recognises as Ami asks a moment later as Mamoru opens his eyes, looking into Ami's concerned eyes while Rei behind her has a grin that matches Motoki's from early spread across her face.

"It's nothing let's just start the meeting," Mamoru sat up straight as both Ami and Rei slipped into the seats opposite him.

Mamoru felt something brush against his ankle and noticed Luna had also joined them, jumping onto the table but fortunately out of sight of both the counter where Motoki was currently chatting to Usagi and her new friend (whose cat it seemed had mysteriously disappeared making Mamoru think that he was seeing things) and the windows that faced out to the busy street that the Crown was on.

"We need to talk about Sailor Moon," Luna got to the point very quickly glaring at Mamoru who looked ready to jump to the blonde heroine's defence yet again.

"What about Sailor Moon? I think we've already discussed it to death, we don't know who she is, her agenda's unclear and we should be careful about trusting her. Doesn't that about sum it up?" Rei was at her snarky best glaring right back at Luna who was clearly annoyed at the fire senshi's blasé tone.

"Actually I wanted to discuss the particular fight with Jadeite yesterday afternoon that Ami was able to record," Luna answered primly as all attention at the table focused on Ami.

Ami looked a little nervous, but she brought out her Mercury computer tapping a few keys before bringing up the footage from yesterdays battle, "Here is the shot that you asked for Luna."

Ami turned the computer so that Mamoru and Rei could see; the shot was of Sailor Moon holding the wand that she had used on Jadeite.

"What's the problem? It looks like to me that she did something to Jadeite with the wand that saved us," Mamoru pointed out reasonably.

"All of the dark energy that had been in Jadeite's body formed into the dark shadow that Sailor Venus destroyed. According to these scans that I took Jadeite is for all intensive purposes a normal human being," Ami summed up what Mamoru had guessed Sailor Moon had done to the now former Shitenou.

"It is not that which concerns me it is the wand itself," Luna answered as Ami zoomed in on Sailor Moon's hands that were gripping the wand tightly.

"Why? I admit it seems to pack a lot of power but I doubt that she would use it against us," Rei answered as she took a sip of the soda that she had grabbed before the meeting had started.

"You've changed your tune," Mamoru commented at Rei who it seems until recently had the same opinion of Sailor Moon as Luna.

"I don't know what it is but I just can't help but want to trust her, especially after yesterday. She had the power to destroy Jadeite that much has become obvious but she didn't. She healed him and I don't know about you guys but that makes me think that she can't be that bad a person right?" Rei looked at Mamoru who obviously agreed with her and at Ami who was nodding slowly.

Luna it seemed still disagreed, "That may be true but the fact is she shouldn't have the wand in the first place."

"What do you mean Luna?" Ami asked her natural curiosity piqued.

"I recognise the wand, it belonged to Queen Selenity, and the little grove on the crescent is where the Imperium Silver Crystal is supposed to sit. That wand belongs to the Moon Princess and shouldn't be in the hands of any senshi let alone an unknown one."

"Maybe Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess," Rei suggested sarcastically.

"That is ridiculous the Moon Princess is suppose to be protected by the senshi, she isn't one herself," Luna actually rolled her eyes at Rei, something Mamoru was silently impressed that the cat was able to do.

"So you want us to treat her like the enemy?" Mamoru asked although he had absolutely no intention of doing so.

"I think we should be cautious of someone who has that much power and whose agenda we are unsure of," Luna argued and although Mamoru doesn't agree he can somewhat reluctantly see where Luna is coming from.

Before Mamoru could jump to Sailor Moon's defence (again) Luna jumped off the table to hide, Rei and Ami looked up and smiled as Usagi approached with her friend.

"Hey guys and Mamoru," Usagi smiled as her eyes flicked once over Mamoru before focusing her attention on the two girls.

"Hey Usagi who is your friend?" Ami ever polite enquired about the other girl hovering next to Usagi.

"Right Ami, Rei, Mamoru I'd like you to meet Aino Minako," Usagi gestured at the girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi nice to meet you all," Mina glanced over all three though her eyes did linger for a few seconds on Mamoru before giving her complete attention to Usagi.

"What can we do for you Odango?" Mamoru asked obnoxiously, mentally wincing as he saw the hurt flash through Usagi's eyes before they began flashing with anger.

"I assure you Mamoru there is nothing you can do for me," Usagi's voice was sweetly venomous as she waved goodbye to both Rei and Ami indicating that she would catch up with them tomorrow.

Mina just shook her head at Mamoru who had slumped once Usagi had left, "You're an idiot," and with that parting remark she followed after Usagi not looking back once.

"She's right," Rei interrupted the silence, "are we done for the day?"

"I think so," Ami said before Luna was able to suggest otherwise as both she and Rei gathered their school bags.

Mamoru just nodded as he too got up and head over to say goodbye to Motoki, the girls passing him as they left.

"Don't say a word," Mamoru said to Motoki as he opened his mouth, no doubt to berate Mamoru for his own idiocy, "I am in fact aware of how childlike I was."

"As long as you're aware," was all Motoki said as he moved to help a customer, Mamoru waving goodbye as he too left.

The next couple of days were thankfully free of any Dark Kingdom attacks, Luna summarising that they were still recovering from the loss of one of their Shitenou. Mamoru had seen Usagi with Ami, Rei and Mina in the Crown but had been studiously avoiding engaging Usagi in conversation. Motoki had been rolling his eyes so much that if Mamoru hadn't known better he would swear his friend had a serious medical condition.

Mamoru knew that he was being childish and that just because he may possibly be feeling _something_towards Usagi that was not exactly either annoyance or in any way platonic does not mean he should be avoiding her. It didn't help that Mamoru was sleeping well, every night he was having nightmares about the mysterious golden haired woman begging him for the Silver Crystal. He still had not told Luna or the girls about this particular dream, for some reason he felt that he should keep it to himself.

Friday came and although Mamoru usually wasn't amongst his classmates rejoicing the end of another week he was very glad that he may be able to sleep him, nightmares permitting. Luna had been tactful enough not to mention the numerous times Mamoru had woken suddenly, covered in sweat and waking her in the process for which he was very grateful. The girls had noticed that he was looking more tired than usual and Motoki had also commented though Mamoru had reassured them that he was fine.

Having walked to school Mamoru decided to walk the long way back to his apartment. The way home was quiet with very few cars or pedestrians, though peak hour was approaching. Mamoru was so lost in thought that he almost missed the commotion over at the tennis courts just ahead of him.

Usagi's brunette friend – her name was Naru Mamoru though – was shrieking as some kind of youma emerged from a tennis racket, lying next to a dark haired girl who looked to be unconscious. Cursing under his breath Mamoru contacted the girls and Luna, alerting them to where and what was happening.

Looking around Mamoru saw that there was no-one around, so he was able to transform into Tuxedo Mask, throwing a razor sharp rose at the youma to stop it from hurting Naru and whoever the girl was. He got the youma's attention as it threw itself at him, Tuxedo Mask barely being able to dodge its attack.

'Oh not good,' Mamoru though as it threw what looked like a tennis ball (seriously how cliché was that?) at him which he managed to dodge, though the second ball thrown straight afterwards it seems couldn't be dodged. Resigning himself to the utter hurt and pain he was about to receive Tuxedo mask was surprised when the tennis ball was destroyed by a beam of orange light.

Standing to the side of the court were Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon, both looking as mysterious as ever. Sailor Moon ran over to where Naru had collapsed along with whom Tuxedo Mask assumed was Naru's friend. Sailor Venus however approached Tuxedo Mask taking position next to him.

"Shall we?" she asked indicating the youma that had now recovered from Venus's attack and was looking angry.

"You're the one with the power attacks not me," Tuxedo Mask indicated though he couldn't help but notice the slight look of confusion on Venus's face before she shrugged and faced the youma.

"Crescent Beam," she yelled as that ever powerful beam of orange light shot out from her fingertip.

The youma was thrown into the fence surrounding the tennis court where Tuxedo Mask made sure to pin it down with some strategically placed razored roses. Venus yelled for Sailor Moon who had left Naru with her friend, powered up her tiara and threw it expertly the youma disintegrating instantly.

"Nicely done," Venus said to Sailor Moon who smiled, blushing slightly at the praise from the orange senshi, which Tuxedo Mask found odd, after all it seemed to him that Sailor Moon was the senshi in control, at least from all their previous interactions.

Unfortunately it seemed that this slightly pleasant atmosphere was not going to last. A man emerged from where the youma had been destroyed, wearing the same uniform that Jadeite had. He had long dark brown hair and blue eyes, he may be considered handsome Mamoru was never sure what people considered handsome these days. Clearly he was another of the Shitenou of the Dark Kingdom. Tuxedo Mask saw Venus tense, Sailor Moon doing the same when she caught sight of the man.

"So these are the famous senshi that I should be so afraid of and of course the caped crusader how very terrifying," the man looks anything but terrified, in fact he looks slightly pissed off.

"Hello Nephrite," Sailor Venus greets the man with mocking courtesy.

Nephrite looks surprised so a moment that Venus knew his name, in fact Tuxedo Mask was also surprised but Nephrite managed to shake it off fairly quickly.

"You think that because you were able to turn Jadeite that you can do the same to me?" Nephrite clearly ridiculing such a suggestion and now Tuxedo Mask was confused, is that what Sailor Moon had done, turned Jadeite to their side?

"You have no idea what you are talking about Nephrite Endymion would be ashamed of you," Sailor Moon interjected angrily as she walked passed Tuxedo Mask, though Venus did catch her arm before she went any further. The name that Sailor Moon had called out sounded so familiar to him but he was sure that he had never heard it before.

Nephrite flinched slightly when he heard that name but shook it off quickly, "I have no idea what you mean but rest assured this is not the last you will see of me," as he vanished into thin air.

"Tuxedo Mask!" he heard yelling as he turned behind him were the rapidly approaching Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Turning back he noticed that Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon had both vanished. Shaking his head he turned to the two girls who had caught up to him.

"Looks like we missed all the action," Mars commented with a sigh as Mercury pulled out her computer, no doubt checking that the two unconscious girls were alright.

"Both fine just energy drained," Mercury commented as she turned back to her two friends.

"I take it we have another Shitenou to take out?" Mars asked Tuxedo Mask as the three left the tennis court, check to make sure the area was free before detransforming.

"Looks like it, his name is Nephrite," Mamoru told them as Luna finally caught up to them.

He and the girls moved further into the parkland before they found some park benches, all three sitting down as Mamoru explained to the girls exactly what had happened. Once he finished his brief explanation he turned to Luna with a question that had been on his mind since Nephrite had shown up.

"Luna have you ever heard of someone named Endymion?"

**A/N**Reviews are always appreciate, this is unbeated.

CrazyLikeAFox


End file.
